Miseratti Sanarkant
' Miseratti Sanarkant' is a homunculus created by Brutus Sanarkant, the Boss of Club Wisp. So close to perfection is he, that Mr. Sanarkant claims him as his own son. The homunculus' job is the same as Leo's, and some would say that he's gunning for the human's job. Many people have flooded the territory in an attempt to uncover the Boss's secrets. He plays to an entirely different audience from the golden boy. The homunculus' skin is cold, and his eyes like glass. Many people view him as a living doll, and that is what makes him so popular during the evenings at Club Wisp. To add into the doll image, he is extremely small, barely over five feet tall. He's very slender, with ruby eyes streaked through with light blue. His hair tends to be light blond or red. He has runes tattooed on his throat. Miseratti is a gentle creature, very kind and polite to nearly everyone around him. He has a childish streak that can sometimes reveal a hidden selfishness. He openly allows his customers to do whatever they please to him, enjoying his work very much and wishing only the best on those who buy time with him. He has a serious rivalry with Leo and in infatuated with Julian. While those at Club Wisp treat him with the care and respect that they would have had Mr. Sanarkant's son been human, all but Julian hold a stunted affection for him. Julian alone declares that Miseratti is human. Like Julian, Miseratti can control all elements. However, unlike Leo's Contractor, Miseratti's body is not human and has none of a normal Elementalist's limitations. In battle, he uses twin blades to fight. Story Warning! Spoilers ahead! "You are my tool. You serve '''me', and only me!" "No, Cain. I serve my heart."'' The human ingredient that was used to make Miseratti was a gifted boy named Athen from the Calm period. He was attacked and strangled right in front of his friend Lynn, who was murdered shortly after. He remained in his murderer's control for some time, at least several hundred years. This time period included the seven years that Miseratti lay immobile and subject to the same torture that fell upon his creator's other prisoner, Matthias. During this seven year period, Matthias was the only person who treated him with any kindness. Miseratti could not speak, but he could listen, and Matthias kept them both as sane as possible by talking to him constantly. When Matthias was let out to track down one of their captor's enemies, he came back with them with the sole purpose of rescuing Miseratti. This plan backfired and Matthias, Kharyl, and Khamryn were killed before Miseratti's eyes. The first sound he ever made was a heartbroken scream upon watching. The point of chosing a boy with a strong heart and soul may have come back to haunt Cain when he created the "perfect" homunculus using the captured demon prince Miseratti's shattered soul. The two strengths became one, even though they were lying dormant within the homunculus. When Brutus Sanarkant introduced Miseratti to Leo and the others, he was glad to meet new friends despite the fact that he had an instant dislike for the club's golden boy. He became friends with Julian immediately. He worked as a call-boy, sometimes covering for his father when Mr. Sanarkant went away. He fought by Leo, Crash, and Julian's sides when they needed to defend their territory. During the period of time when Mr. Sanarkant had vanished, Miseratti worked on the same level as Leo to keep the other employees from feeling overworked. Julian alone remained exceptionally kind to him, assuring him repeatedly that he was good and he was mistreated. Proof, he said, was the fact that Miseratti felt very strong emotions, as well as physical pain. When Mr. Sanarkant discovered them speaking in intimate quarters, he jokingly commanded Miseratti to just please Julian orally, on the house. He was already gone when Miseratti and Julian realized that Miseratti was incapable of disobeying that order. This initiated a spark of suspicion in them both, which Miseratti could not bring to light due to his programming and which Leo refused to hear Julian's story about. Miseratti was forcibly removed from this setting by Mr. Sanarkant a few weeks later, and brought to the man's private quarters. Here he was tied to a table and stabbed brutally, as Mr. Sanarkant tried in vain to murder him. He bled, but he did not die, and after some time Mr. Sanarkant got frustrated and left him there the next time he went away. The blades were left in place, so Miseratti could not heal. After about a week, Miseratti could not obey his creator's demands to stay quiet and unnoticed anymore from the sheer pain in the body that was slowly becoming more humans. His screams caught Julian's attention, and Julian freed him and made it look as though Mr. Sanarkant and Leo's places had been robbed. He broke into Ada's place to bathe Miseratti and try to formulate a plan, but was cornered by Mr. Sanarkant on their way out into Wisp Territory. Mr. Sanarkant threatened Julian with Miseratti's destruction, and he was forced to remain silent as Mr. Sanarkant gathered Leo and Crash for a mission to the Crystal Canyon. Miseratti stayed close to Julian's side as Leo got them into the Silver Spire. Mr. Sanarkant forced them into the throne room and revealed his plans as Cain. He slit Leo's throat to release the Proof of Kingship over the throne in his hopes to claim the city as his own. Crash knocked Cain unconscious and Cain immediately jumped into possession of Miseratti's body. Julian's tattoos flared, and Leo sat up, choking but healed. Miseratti cried a warning as he attacked them, fighting Cain's control mentally but unable to stop his body from behaving like that of a puppet. Crash yelled for Julian to take Leo and get to safety, leaving Miseratti with no choice but to attack Crash first. Crash refused to inflict any injury on his friend, and fought only to defend himself. Cain, controlling Miseratti's body, murdered him. Miseratti found Leo and Julian upstairs, and wanting them to save themselves, begged Leo to shoot him in the chest. There in his breast pocket was the Emerald Tablet, which Cain had arrogantly used as his phylactery. Leo hesitated to shoot him, but when Miseratti drew too close, Leo shot him and shattered the tablet. Miseratti collapsed, and Leo rushed from the room to check on Crash and Mr. Sanarkant. Julian remained by Miseratti's side, briefly explaining that Leo's memories and many of his own had been restored when the Proof of Kingship spilled over the throne. They rejoined Leo in the throne room, and a goddess in the form of Martel explained that they'd won the God's Game. Leo and Julian were the reincarnated king and his advisor, Cedric and Abel. Mr. Sanarkant had been killed and his body taken by Cain, and Cain had killed Leo and bound his soul back to his body to create a full human homunculus. This enabled Cain to form a Pact with Leo, but also made him immortal. This was what had kept him from dying of a slit throat. Now, as the prophecized king and his closest companion, Leo and Julian replaced the original Gods of Chaos and Balance. Miseratti, eternally loyal to Julian and Leo and now possessing free will that he had never known, ruled by their sides.